A status on facebook
by Schae
Summary: just read it


Dear people who are all about gay pride, God made adam and eve, not adam and STEVE. sincerely, the rest of the qorld

Jacob Elsmore I support this! *world ;)

7 hours ago · LikeUnlikeDavid Jacobs God has made a lot of things.

6 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Erica English Your point being?

6 hours ago · LikeUnlikeTrevor Stevens I think he is poorly trying to support homosexuality

6 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Hien Tran likes English Very poorly

6 hours ago · LikeUnlikeHien Tran got that right erica

5 hours ago · LikeUnlikePatricia Parejo dislike.

5 hours ago · UnlikeLike · 2 people

Loading...Erica English Sorry

5 hours ago · LikeUnlikeAlice Tigrett That is true,but people have a right to their own opinions. And gay people take things like this seriously. I just had a talk about this with my brother. Just keep love in your heart towards them. But don't post statuses like this about them. How does that make God's children look to them?

5 hours ago · UnlikeLike · 3 people

Loading...Trevor Stevens Alice you're right about the fact that everyone is the lords creation, but everyone has their right to their own opinions and beliefs.. erica is right

4 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Erica English I don't hate them. I'm just stating my opinion. They may take things seriously, but anyone can take anything just as seriously, they can post statuses just like me. I don't hate them because of what they choose, I just don't agree with what they chopse

4 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Alice Tigrett And gay people weren't born gay,it was a choice. It's the devil telling them that it's okay to be gay. And I didn't mean it like that,I know you don't hate them. But what I'm trying to tell you is just show love towards them.

4 hours ago · UnlikeLike · 1 person

Loading...Erica English They can make the choice to be straight or gay.. The devils telling them it's ok?

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeTrevor Stevens Well worded erica

4 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Erica English Thanks Trevor!

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeAlice Tigrett Yes,he is. He is sin. And being gay is a sin.

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeAlice Tigrett Anyways what we are doing here is posting our opinions. Just like gay people do in their life.

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English You can post yours, and I'll post mine. Isn't that the point of Facebook? Let's leave it at rhat

4 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Marissa Bjerke I think that people should do what they want to and not get judged for it. Its your life, so whether you wanna be gay, straight, bi, or whatever is completely up to you and everyone else should just suck it up and respect that. You only hav...e one life, so live it like YOU want to. Not how everyone else wants you too. Life is hard enough for them with society looking down on them. The least you could do is not post things like this and just let it go. See More

4 hours ago · UnlikeLike · 7 people

Loading...Marissa Bjerke Sorry Erica :P... Just sayin!

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English They should know that society will look down on them and take that into consideration...they choose what they want...I choose to be straight just like their choice of what they choose to be...they need to suck it up and understand that lifes hard and no ones gonna hold your hand

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Its ok marrieds! Haha agree to disagree! Love you stillb

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeMarissa Bjerke Yeah, it is hard. It's hard on everybody. My point is we don't need to make it even harder on them. It is their choice, and in the end were all human. We need to respect that. Just like everyone else respects our choice of being straight.

4 hours ago · UnlikeLike · 3 people

Loading...Marissa Bjerke Haha ok good! I dont want you to be mad at me after all this! I just like to voice my opinion about this cause I used to know these gay guys and they were really sweet..and I used to be the same way as you until I actually got to know them.. it kinda changed my whole perspective.

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Yeah..Im not mad! Hahha Id hate to be a hypocrite and say you can't voiceyour opinion but I can!

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer You say that you don't agree with their choice to be gay but you don't hate them. And that you're just stating your opinion. So what about the homophobes of the world "stating" their opinion? Harassing and sometimes even killing the people who chose to be gay. You ever hear about Westboro Baptist Church?

4 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English I said what I said. It's just fine and dandy with me. I'm not a killer. And it's quite obvious that I'm stating my opinion.

4 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Kyle Hart Internet tears are yummy.

3 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Erica English Hahaha Kyle...

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeKyle Hart What? I just think its funny that so many people are compelled to voice their opinion to people who don't necessarily want to hear it.

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer You mean like Erica and the rest of us did?

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Either way it works...haha I think it's funny that people are getting their boxers up their butt over me posting a status haha

2 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 person

Loading...Trevor Stevens Being straight isnt a choice lol its the human species' biological necessity to reproduce.. sorry Marissa I had to call you out lol

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English THE PARTS DON'T FIT! that should give everyone a clue...can't make babies? Somethings wrong!

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer Have you seen my status, Erica? I'm a huge supporter of gay pride. Some of my closest friends are gay. Being straight is a choice clearly. Unless you're saying that they were born gay? Who gives a damn if they can't make babies? They know they can't and they don't care. If they want a baby, they'll just adopt a kid.

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Uhm. I havent. So? What if everyone was gay? Hmm? Ever think about it? Yore supposed to have kids... That's kind of the point of marriage! I'm not hating on the person...they aren't bad people, they just shouldn't be gay.. It's gross.. God made us to reproduce. REPRODUCE. K? When you choose to be gay that's spitting in Gods face... Do you think he made a mistake? I don't.. He made us this way for a REASON. K?k

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeTrevor Stevens Humans are born straight, its not some choice or idea that just pops into there head like being a gay does. Adopting can't be used as an example because its besides the point of reproduction. All im saying is there shouldn't be a guy pride designated weekend, why isn't there a big happy party for being straight?

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Yeah! I want a parade for being straight an they way God intended me to be!

2 hours ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer Who are you to say that being gay is gross? So, yeah, your god made us to reproduce. So what. Go look up Westboro Baptist Church and tell me what you think of their "opinions". Are you suggesting that they were born gay? Because being strai...ght is a choice. You may be born one thing but you can choose to be another. Adopting can be used as an example because it is not besides the point. Where would the child come from? A lab? No, I doubt it. Someone had to produce the child. If they want to have a guy pride designated weekend let them. It's their choice. Not More

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeJeremy Hume well...let me start off my line of insults by saying... everyone above me EXCEPT kyle, patricia, and david is an idiot... more or less. first things first...all you people who are passing off "opinions" as if they are facts...figure out the... difference between the two please :) secondly, y'all should actually do some research (and yes, i assure you it exists). being gay is actually not a choice. it's a biochemical thing. look it up. call me out if you so choose, but i'm right on that one, so good luck. thirdly, if it WERE a choice, how does it make it right to call out something that some portion of the population has in difference with you? it would be like if i called erica out for always acting like a dumb bimbo when she's in front of guys or ANY other trait that ANYONE has... at what point are you going to say that it becomes inappropriate to continue? fourth, there is a difference between someone being a bad person, someone being a sin, and someone doing reproduction incorrectly. sure the parts don't fit, and sure some book somewhere that some dude wrote while he was probably stoned SAYS it is a sin (which is literally JUST anything that doesn't coincide with the 10 rules written in that book) doesn't make the person bad. if you say god exists and that he made everything in the world, then he made all the good and all the bad. there's a bit of both in everyone so if you wanna be fair in calling out something on someone else, you should call out something about yourself. i'm sure there are many other points to be made on all the ignorance of this status...but this is all i can think of before showering.

See More

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer Jeremy, I'd rather be some idiot than some homophobe any day. I agree with you. No one has the right to call them out for being gay. It's just plain wrong that they do. If your god really did make everything in the world, then he made all the good and all the bad. And that includes the gays, bisexuals, and lesbians.

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeJeremy Hume aaalllso...includes geniuses, retards, artists, druggies, drugs, poisons, murderers, sex offenders, STDs terrorists, sunsets, mountain ranges, natural disasters(floods, fires, tornados, earthquakes) and every other combination of good or ba...d that you could think of. the only real issue i have with this post is when people go "yeah! we're just voicing our opinions!" and then follow it with "our opinions are right yours are wrong" ...idk...it just kinda insults me that no1 else would call them out on that...See More

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeKyle Hart I laugh at all of you... Nobody cares what you have to say, ya it hurts to hear, but its true... Nobody cares about this little comment war you have on facebook. Just drop it and do everybody a favor and shut up. Kthxbai

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer I think I called them out on that a little bit but not very much. For the most part, the status just pissed me off. So did the comments. Everything you have said (Jeremy) I agree with. Especially the first part of your fourth point. It's st...upid that this whole argument was over a weekend for gay pride. At least I'm assuming that's what it's about since that's what Trevor mentioned. And Kyle if you don't give a damn then just stop commenting and ignore the More

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeTrevor Stevens Oh and congrats to jeremy on bombarding a high school girls status with useless facts that no ones cares about. Im sure there are people your age that might give a slight shit about them...

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Ok...I mean..I respect you for saying something. I know I have faults..I'm not saying I'm perfect..but I disagree with EVERYTHING you just said. And there's no way in heaven, hell, or earth that I'll agree.. I just simply said what I wanted... to say.. 1. Reproduction can only be done one way. Male. And female. 2. That whole "it's a biochemical thing" crap was probably decided by some gay stoned scientist. Yep. 3. I'm a bimbo? 4. Everyones got bad in them. Everyone sins. Ive lied. Ive disobeyed my parents. I admit it. So dont say that im not looking at myself first. 5. I choose to be a christian. And people hate that. Mmkay? It's illegal in some countries..but I still am. That right there is a CHOICE. people can say all the want about me...do I care? I know that they obviously have nothing better to do. 6. I don't feel like continuing. You say what you want. I'll say what I want. Leave it at that. I didnt mean for a bunch of people to get all crazy about a freaking status? What do we do when people post stuff about drugs sex and alcohol? Ignore it. Cause "everyone" does that. We glorify everything bad in this world and I feel like saying my piece. I want people to know that what's good is right and what's bad is wrong. You may not believe me or agree with me...its whatever... I love how everyone took time out of their pointless day to comment against me:)

Now Laura...i dont like walking outside ans going to the mall and seeing two people of the same sex making out. Its wrong. I don't care...a church thinks it's ok to be gay? A baptist church? Thats pretty much against the bible...they can choose what ever they want. Theyre making the wrong choice...and I don't care who hates me because of what I said...because I have a WHOLE lot more of what I can say..and I could go much more but I have a life...I don't think y'all are bad people...I just don't agree and never will...this has gotten to a point of immaturity...so let's just all get on with it...END OF CONVERSATION. k?kSee More

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeTrevor Stevens P.S. I was with you Erica! Lol

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeErica English Thanks Trevor:) hahaha I know:)

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeLaura Schaeffer Erica: 1. Whoever said it was a gay stoned scientist who "decided" that being gay was biochemical and not a choice? 2. I don't hate you for being Christian. I dislike the religion and I dislike any comment that is discriminating in any way ...due to Christian beliefs. 3. I don't glorify everything bad in this world. I have never once in my life supported drugs or alcohol. 4. Feel free to let people know what's good and what's wrong. But watch what you say and remember, your word is not law. 5. And Erica if you really think I called you gross then you need to reread over that statement as many times as it takes you to get what I said. 6. If you don't like walking outside or going to a mall and seeing two people of the same sex making out, you have to just suck it up. It's a thing called public display of affection. Why should they not be allowed to show affection to the ones they love? Don't you expect to be able to, since you're straight and all? 7. You clearly did not look up Westboro Baptist Church. 8. You don't have much of a life if you posted this status. But that's just my 'opinion' (Wasn't this status just your opinion?)See More

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeErica English What part of "end of conversation" don't you understand?

about an hour ago · LikeUnlikeJeremy Hume fully understood, just gunna keep posting anyway. to address the whole mall thing. if you find a tv show you don't like..change the channel. song you don't like? switch the station. situation with gay people making out at the mall? don't go... to the mall? sounds simple enough. sounds mature enough. shout out to trevor for using 35 words to efficiently say nothing of value. and for not really caring about it, you sure did have a pretty black and white opinion to post. and for REALLY not caring about it, you certainly have commented back a lot..and with a lot of enthusiasm. and if you say something...anything, for example, what you said in your status..and people respond, aren't they more responding against what you said rather than you? don't they dislike more what you said rather than you as a person? if you say something that is an opinion, especially something as volatile as this subject, it's just mature to expect that your immature comment will get a reaction from people. and hey, looky there. it did.

Erica English K

Laura Schaeffer Jeremy, I love your last comment. Some people don't understand that if they post something like onto their Facebook they may as well expect a reaction from any number of people

Erica English Im not saying I wasn't expecting a reaction. I just don't care


End file.
